Christendom en syncretisme
Het christendom ontwikkelde zich in een wereld waar vele syncretische godsdiensten aanwezig waren. De hellenistische (Klassiek Griekse) filosofie had vele plaatselijke religies beïnvloed, met als een van de gevolgen dat de goden een allegorische betekenis kregen, in plaats van een concreet bestaan. Een dergelijke Helleense religie ontwikkelde zich in Israël echter niet sterk, tenzij men het christendom als zo'n religie wil beschouwen. Sommige geleerden, om te beginnen met de 19e eeuwse Alexander Hislop denken dat Jezus het missende syncretisme is in Israël, of dat tenminste sommige verhalen rond Jezus door deze invloeden ontstonden. Inmiddels is het christelijk syncretisme al enkele eeuwen een onderwerp van academisch onderzoek. Ook in recentere publicaties (2004) wordt verband gelegd tussen de biografische feiten en wonderen uit het leven van Jezus, zoals verteld in de evangeliën uit het Nieuwe Testament, en de zogenaamde heidense religies uit de klassieke oudheid. Deze zijstroming van de historisch-kritische school wordt vertegenwoordigd door met name Karlheinz Deschner en vindt nieuwe aanhang in de esoterie van de New Age-beweging. Vaak wordt er eveneens de gedachte aangetroffen dat Jezus geen historische persoon zou zijn. Overeenkomsten met heidense verhalen Onder publicisten die de traditioneel-christelijke interpretatie van het Nieuwe Testament als onfeilbare openbaring niet aanhangen zijn er die wijzen op overeenkomsten met verschillende voor-christelijke, 'heidense' religies en mythen. Die (vermeende) overeenkomsten zijn voor dergelijke publicisten reden om de in orthodoxe kringen beleden uniciteit, oorspronkelijkheid en onfeilbaarheid van het nieuwtestamentisch evangelie althans gedeeltelijk in twijfel te trekken. De bijbelse figuur van Jezus Christus heeft erg veel overeenkomsten met andere heilige personen en figuren in vele andere en oudere geloofsovertuigingen. Enkele daarvan zijn Horus, de Egyptische god, Boeddha, Gautama, Tor/Wodan de dondergod, Mithras, Dionysos en minstens 100 andere messias figuren en goden, waarvan minstens 45% ver voor Christus en het christendom bestonden. Hieronder een aantal van de overeenkomsten. Paus Gregorius de Grote (590-604) bepaalde dat feesten van gekerstende heidenen voortaan gevierd moesten worden als christelijke feesten: "De feesten waarbij men honderd koeien offerde aan de valse goden zullen verder gevierd worden als grote christelijke feesten". Maagdelijke geboorte Het verhaal van de geboorte van Jezus uit de maagd Maria vertoont overeenkomst met het verhaal van de geboorte van Horus uit de maagd Isis. De traditionele afbeelding van de Madonna, Maria met kindje Jezus op schoot, is haast een kopie van de voorchristelijke afbeeldingen van Isis met Horus op schoot. Horus en Isis horen thuis in de Egyptische mythologie van ongeveer 3000 jaar voor Christus. Wonderen Dionysos veranderde volgens de Griekse mythologie op wonderbaarlijke wijze water in wijn, zoals we dat later tegenkomen in Johannes 2 in het verhaal over de bruiloft te Kana. Kerstmis Het verhaal van de geboorte van Jezus in een kribbe in de buurt van herders in Bethlehem lijkt op het daarvoor reeds bestaande verhaal over de geboorte van Mithras, maar die zou plaats hebben gevonden in een grot. Het geboortefeest van Mithras werd gevierd op de dag van de winterzonnewende, indertijd 25 december. Het symboliseeerde de wedergeboorte van Mithras als de "sol invictus", de onoverwinnelijke zon. Ook Mithras kreeg na zijn geboorte bezoek van herders en "wijzen uit het Oosten". Palmpasen In het Nieuwe Testament wordt verteld dat Jezus op een ezel Jeruzalem binnenreed, voor koning Herodes werd geleid, geen antwoord gaf op de vragen van Herodes en door Pontius Pilatus ter dood werd veroordeeld. Ook in 'De Bacchanten' van Euripides rijdt een godsmens een stad binnen op een ezel, zwijgt hij als hij wordt beschuldigd door een koning waarna ook hij ter dood wordt veroordeeld. Het betreft ook daar Dionysos. Pasen Uit de eredienst van Mithras is de tekst afkomstig: "Wie mijn bloed niet drinkt en mijn vlees niet eet zal geen verlossing ervaren". Een verwante tekst vindt men later enigszins anders geformuleerd terug in een passage bij het laatste avondmaal dat Jezus hield met zijn discipelen aan de vooravond van zijn kruisdood. De eucharistie uit de mis van de rooms-katholieke en Oosters-orthodoxe Kerk is er op gebaseerd: wijn en brood zijn het werkelijke bloed en vlees van Christus zij het in een andere materiële vorm. Bij de protestanten wordt dit idee van transsubstantiatie losgelaten en zijn het brood en wijn zichzelf en dienen als symbool voor het lichaam en bloed van Christus. Sommige historici, die de wordingsgeschiedenis van het christendom plaatsen in het grotere verband van de 'heidense' cultuur van het Romeinse rijk, wijden veel aandacht aan de analogie tussen de eucharistie en de reeds daarvoor bestaande eredienst van Mithras. Van Jezus wordt in de christelijke geloofsbelijdenis, het apostolicum, verteld dat hij na zijn kruisdood gedurende drie dagen is 'nedergedaald ter helle' en daarna weer opgestaan uit de dood. Deze gedachte komt niet letterlijk uit het Nieuwe Testament en zou duiden op een in figuurlijke zin 'hels' bestaan. De dood, het verblijf van drie dagen in de onderwereld, en de opstanding daarna van een god, werd als lentefeest nog lang na Jezus gevierd in Rome, maar betrof daar de god Attis, die aan een boom werd genageld, in een graf gelegd met een grote grafsteen ervoor, en ten derden dage weer uit de dood verrees. Dat lentefeest heette de Hilaria. Het verblijf als dode van drie dagen in de onderwereld en de daarna volgende opstanding, was zelfs een algemeen thema in verschillende heidense religies uit de klassieke oudheid, en werd in de mysteriescholen als inwijdingsritueel gevierd. Hoe dat ritueel precies plaatsvond weten we niet precies, omdat degenen die dat ondergingen tot geheimhouding waren verplicht. Bij gebrek aan een exacte overlevering moeten we volstaan met de hierna volgende, enigszins speculatieve poging tot reconstructie. De inwijding begon op het moment dat de zon het laagste punt van zijn zonnebaan bereikte: op 21/22 dec. De geest treedt uit en het lichaam blijft drie dagen lang in een soort schijndood achter. De geest gaat dan door de onderwereld, symbool voor de beproevingen van zijn eigen (on)gehechtheid aan de materie. Drie dagen later dus 24/25 dec. is er dan, na de geslaagde doorstane beproevingen, de nieuwe geboorte van een "kind". Het is niet een mensenkind, maar een nieuw geestelijk wezen: een "verlichte". Volgens esoterici duidt hierop de uitspraak van Jezus: "Als ge niet wordt als een kind ("een ingewijde", luidt hier de gnostische interpretatie) zult gij het koninkrijk der hemelen niet betreden". Het symbool van de stal zou te zien zijn als de onreine wereld waarin de zuivere geest van de nieuw verlichte is neergedaald, de drie wijzen als aspecten van de geest die zich gaan evolueren of emaneren. In het christendom zoals beleden in het apostolicum, is het alleen Jezus die deze afdaling naar de onderwereld en de opstanding daaruit zou hebben ervaren, terwijl het in de mysteriescholen een onderdeel zou zijn geweest van een inwijdingsweg die elke menselijke ziel kan ondergaan. Een variant van dit ritueel wordt in onze tijd nog gevierd in de vrijmetselarij. Pinksteren Ook het pinksterfeest waarbij wordt gevierd dat de geest van God neerdaalt op de discipelen van Jezus lijkt volgens de syncretisme-duiders veel op een reeds bestaande ceremonie, namelijk het ‘enthousiasme’ van de Bacchanten. Het woorddeel ‘thous’ komt van theos ("God") en zou verwijzen naar Zeus. En-thous-iasme betekent dus oorspronkelijk: de neerdaling van de geest van God of Zeus op de mens. De Bacchanten op wie volgens de overlevering de geest van Zeus was neergedaald, liepen in de oudheid rond met een kromstaf, zoals later de christelijke bisschoppen. Op grond van dit alles speculeren enkele hedendaagse historici dat de biografieën van Jezus in het Nieuwe Testament grotendeels zijn samengesteld uit reeds bestaande verhaalelementen uit de klassieke oudheid. Daarentegen worden (al dan niet schijnbare) analogieën tussen christendom en andere religieuze stromingen in het serieuze historisch-kritische onderzoek genuanceerder benaderd en de conclusie, dat het christendom rechtstreeks terug zou gaan op andere godsdiensten, afgewezen. Vroeg-christelijke replieken De opsomming van overeenkomsten tussen de evangeliën en de ‘heidense’ mythen en de daaraan verbonden conclusies kregen ook aandacht van de kerkvaders. Men wees op het fundamenteel anders-zijn van het christendom in vergelijking met heidense mythologieën en bedacht ook verschillende oplossingen om overeenkomsten te verklaren: # Plato zou naar Egypte zijn gereisd en daar een leerling van Mozes zijn geweest, en Mozes kende al de toekomstige plannen van God met Jezus. Via Plato kwam het plan van God met Christus terecht in de heidense religies. # De overeenkomsten zouden het werk van de Duivel zijn. Die was al eeuwen voor de komst van Christus te weten gekomen wat Christus zou gaan openbaren en hij had die kennis ook onder de heidense godsdiensten rondgestrooid, om zo verwarring te zaaien onder de mensen, opdat ze later geen geloof zouden hechten aan Christus zelf. De kerkvaders noemden dat geen nabootsing maar voorbootsing, duivelse imitatie op voorhand. # God zou het zelf zo geregeld hebben met de bedoeling het heidendom op de komst van Christus voor te bereiden. Lectuur * Tom Harpur, De 'Heidense' Christus: Herontdekking van het verloren licht. Deventer: Ankh-Hermes 2004, ISBN 9020283693 * Timothy Freke and Peter Gandi, De Mysterieuze Jezus: Was Jezus een heidense god? Den Haag: Synthese 2004, ISBN 9062719376 http://www.mirananda.nl/index.php?p=boek&n=289 * Oxford Theologian Studies Jesus Christ revealed. Oxford: 1996 * Columbia University The myth of Christ. New York: 1990 * Dionysos en Jezus|http://en.allexperts.com/e/d/di/dionysus.htm Categorie:Christendom de:Theorien über Jesus von Nazaret en:History of Christianity/Jesus, pre-4th century Christianity, and syncretism